In general, when bad smells permeate fibers such as sporting goods, bags, curtains, shoes, bedclothes and clothes, such smells can be removed by a washing.
The removing method of the smells which washes an object to be smell-removed can remove dirts and smells at the same time. However, if a washing is conducted on an object having not dirts but smells, it is an waste of water and detergent. In this case, a deodorant which is a kind of chemical agent is used to remove the smells.
Normally, a liquid phase deodorant is sprayed onto an object to be smell-removed at a predetermined interval of distance. The deodorant is evenly injected into the object to be smell-removed, for killing germs causing the smells permeating the fibers and removing the smells.
The removing method of the smells which sprays the deodorant onto the object to be smell-removed employs the deodorant which is a kind of chemical agent. Therefore, chemical elements contained in the deodorant may remain and affect people with weak immunity or susceptibility, such as patients. Moreover, in order to directly evenly spray the deodorant onto the object to be smell-removed, it is necessary to change a spraying direction by turning the object and to maintain a constant spraying distance.
Meanwhile, a conventional washing machine has a smell removing function. However, the conventional washing machine nothing but supplies the hot air by rotating a drum. Accordingly, there is a limit in removing smells sticking to clothes.
In addition, when supplying the hot air, the conventional washing machine mixes the objects by rotating the drum. If any object has serious smells, it produces a bad result.
As the conventional washing machine merely supplies the hot air by rotating the drum, it has difficulty in removing water soluble or fat soluble smell factors sticking to the object.